Dua Kata
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Hanya dua kata yang dapat menjelaskan sikap Sherlock pada John.


**Dua Kata**

.

.

Sherlock and John

.

.

Napas Sherlock memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Rambut ikalnya basah karena keringat yang merembes melalui pori-pori kulit kepala. Bulir-bulir keringat turut meluncur melewati pipi dan berakhir di sana.

Sherlock mengatur napasnya. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di punggungnya.

John yang semula duduk kini berdiri, menyerahkan sapu tangannya. Sherlock menolaknya.

John tak bisa bilang kalau ia terkejut melihat Sherlock. Keberadaaan Sherlock yang mendadak membuat John mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua alisnya yang terpisah kini menjadi satu.

"Sherlock, hm?" John mengatupkan kembali mulutnya ketika ia tidak tahu yang harus ditanyakan pada Sherlock.

Sherlock mengayunkan tangannya pada John, menyuruhnya diam dan memberikan tatapan tajam. Sherlock berusaha membuat napasnya kembali normal. Dia membutuhkan waktu sebelum dia berbicara pada John. Napasnya memburu.

John hendak melontarkan kalimat protes tetapi segera diurungkannya. Kemudian ia hanya menggaruk keningnya pelan, memijatnya setelahnya.

Pikiran John melayang ketika menunggu Sherlock bicara. Seingat John, tadi pagi Sherlock berpamitan pergi ke Amerika dan akan kembali dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Sudah dipastikan ada kasus sulit yang harus dipecahkan olehnya. Tetapi kalau Sherlock di sini dengan bermandikan keringat, kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang terjadi membuat teman serumahnya membatalkan kepergiannya atau karena urusan di sana sudah terpecahkan tanpa harus pergi.

Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? John menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri

Kemudian John menyadari sesuatu, bagaimana mungkin Sherlock tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Padahal ia tidak memberitahukannya bahwa dia berada di restoran.

Ada yang aneh di sini, pikiran John berkecamuk. Ia mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

John bingung. Apalagi Sherlock belum juga mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun semenjak ia bertanya tadi.

Sherlock tidak bergeming. Hanya menatapanya dengan sangat aneh.

John semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Jika ia terus seperti ini maka dipastikan mukannya akan penuh kerutan sebelum waktunya. Lagi pula, Sherlock sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk padanya. Jadi wajar kalau dirinya kebingungan.

John menjernihkan suaranya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sherlock, kau baik-baik saja?" John menyentuh pundak Sherlock, dan merasakan napasnya sudah mulai teratur dibandingkan ketika ia datang pertama kali. Ia hiraukan jika Sherlock menyuruhnya untuk diam kembali.

Sherlock menyingkirkan tangan John pelan, dan menatapnya.

John melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada kedua mata Sherlock. Sorot matanya terlihat menakutkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berkilat-kilat di sana dan terlihat seperti hendak mendidih. Tetapi John tidak dapat memastikannya karena ketika dia ingin bertanya kembali, Sherlock sudah menariknya dalam pelukannya.

Oke, ini aneh! John memastikan ada yang aneh di sini. John berusaha melepaskannya karena dia sangat malu.

Semua orang menatap mereka.

John tersentak ketika seseorang mengebrak meja dengan keras hingga pandangan semua orang kembali ke arah mereka. John baru teringat kalau dia bersama dengan seseorang ketika Sherlock dengan paksa memeluknya.

John melupakan seseorang—Lestrade.

Lestrade memberi tawaran dengan mengajaknya makan malam, dan kebetulan John memang membutuhkan teman untuk menemaninya. John tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga Lestrade datang, dan mereka segera pergi ke tempat yang sudah Lestrade tentukan. Dan ketika Sherlock datang menemuinya, John melupakan bahwa dia datang bersama dengan Lestrade. John merasa tak enak hati. John melihat ke arah Lestrade dan dia menyakini bahwa Lestrade sedang menahan emosi.

"Sherlock, John, apa yang sedang ingin kalian tunjukkan di sini?" Ada nada kesal saat Lestrade melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu." Acuh Sherlock menjawabnya.

"Sial!" umpat Lestrade. "Kau menganggu saja!"

Lestrade memandang dengan kesal kepada Sherlock. Kemudian dia berpaling kepada John.

John mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sherlock, dan mencoba meminta maaf pada Lestrade tetapi Sherlock sudah mencengkram tangannya kasar lalu membawanya pergi dari sana. Tanpa memedulikan Lestrade yang memberikan protes pada Sherlock.

Protes yang terlontar dari Lestrade hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Sherlock. John menoleh ke belakang, dan menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali sebagai permohonan maaf. John melihat Lestrade membanting sendoknya kasar. Kemudian John menatap kesal Sherlock. John memberikan protes dengan aksi Sherlock yang membuatnya malu.

Sherlock tidak mengubrisnya.

John berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sherlock, tetapi gagal. Sherlock terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai ia merasakan perih di tangannya.. John merasa malu karena ia merasa lemah dan gagal. Bagaimana mungkin tentara seperti dirinya—hm dokter tentara bisa kalah dengan orang seperti Sherlock? Seharusnya ia dengan mudah dapat menghentikan Sherlock. Tapi apa daya, perut lapar sepertinya memengaruhi tenaganya..

"Sherlock!" Panggil John tegas.

Sherlock mengabaikannya.

John mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sherlock sekali lagi dan berujung pada kegagalan. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Sherlock membawanya.

Sherlock berbelok ke arah gang sempit nan gelap. John memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa merinding. Tanpa aba-aba, bulu halus disekitar leher dan tangan berdiri. John menjadi lebih wasapada.

Sherlock masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya. John melihat wajah Sherlock mulai mengendur, terlihat lebih santai walaupun hanya sedikit.

John tersentak ketika Sherlock mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia meringis pelan, ketika punggungnya membentur dinding. Ia menatap tajam Sherlock.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" John merasa nyeri di punggungnya.

John kesal. Ia butuh penjelasan, bukan malah menyeretnya ke tempat gelap dan menyeramkan seperti ini.

Sherlock menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau membuatku kesal!" Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Ha?" John mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau yang membuatku dan Lestrade kesal. Seharusnya aku yang protes padamu. Bukan sebaliknya." Dengan kesal John mengatakannya.

"Ini salahmu!" Sherlock menggerutu.

Kenapa ia yang disalahkan? Seharusnya yang harus disalahkan adalah Sherlock yang seenaknya membawa pergi dan membuatnya mengabaikan Lestrade yang sudah berbaik hati mengajaknya makan malam. Lagi pula kenapa Sherlock tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya kalau akhirnya ia diseret ke tempat gelap seperti ini dan mengomelinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak ia mengerti.

John belum sempat meluncurkan kembali protesnya karena Sherlock sudah menutup mulutnya dengan satu jarinya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga John.

"Salahmu, John. Kau membuatku seperti ini!" Bisikan Sherlock hanya berisikan penghakiman atas dirinya membuat John gerah mendengarnya.

"Sherlock, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Tiba-tiba kau datang, lalu menyeretku ke sini dan menyalahkanku." John melampiaskan kebingungannya dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi sudah menganggunya.

Sherlock mendekatkan dirinya kembali pada John. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, John bisa mendengar napas Sherlock. John menahan napasnya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan degupan jantungnya yang memburu.

John berusaha menghilangkan jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan mendorong tubuh Sherlock agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Ketika ia melangkah pergi dari sana, Sherlock kembali menangkap tangan John. Kemudian tercetak jelas sebuah lengkungan gunung terbalik dari wajah kaku itu.

Sherlock tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ditampilkan di depan publik. Kini John melihatnya dan membuat wajah Sherlock terlihat lebih tampan. Bahkan ia merasa kalah tampan dari Sherlock.

Sherlock kemudian mengukung pergerakan John dengan kedua tangannya. Ini dilakukan agar John tidak melarikan diri darinya. Sherlock mendesak tubuh John ke dinding.

John mencoba mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Sherlock darinya.

Tidak ada percakapan. Mereka diam dalam beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar embusan napas, dan klakson mobil yang lewat.

Di saat semuanya lebih tenang, Sherlock menyentuh wajah John. Tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggang John.

John terkejut ketika Sherlock memperlakukannya hati-hati. Bagaikan barang mudah pecah yang tidak boleh dipegang sembarang oleh orang lain.

Sentuhan yang diberikan Sherlock terasa lembut dan tidak ada keraguan di sana. Penuh kepercayaan diri. Ciri khas Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock berbisik, "John."

Embusan napas Sherlock ketika berbisik membuat John geli.

Amarah John mulai mereda, tidak menggebu seperti tadi.

Sherlock membawa John untuk menatapnya. Sherlock meluncurkan ujung jarinya di bawah dagu John. Sherlock mengangkat wajah John untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka yang sudah menjadi milikku diinginkan oleh orang lain."

John kembali tersentak ketika Sherlock membawa dirinya lebih dekat. Jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi. Jantung John kembali berpacu sangat cepat. Seperti dipaksa untuk menerima beban lebih.

Sherlock menurunkan kepalanya, mendekati bibir John yang terbuka sedikit. Sentuhannya pada bibir John, membuat dokter tentara itu membelalakkan matanya. Sikap Sherlock membuat John merasakan sensani ledakan kembang api di perutnya. Sensasi yang mengejutkan dirinya.

Ketika sentuhan itu terlepas, tubuh John melemas dengan wajah yang memerah seperti warna buah kesukaannya.

"Aku cemburu."

Dua kata yang terlontar dari Sherlock menjelaskan semuanya.

John tersenyum. Kini ia tahu permasalahan yang membuat Sherlock menjadi gila dari biasanya.

Lestrade—pria dari kepolisan itu yang membuat Sherlock gelap mata

 **THE END**

 **[Jakarta, 18/12/16]**

 **Udah lama tersimpan kekeke~**


End file.
